Hurt
by Emerald 27
Summary: Songfic. Hermione cheated on Harry with Draco! And now feels sorry for what she did. Will he take her back? How will she cope? Its really awesome R&R!


**Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter! Or the lyrics**

**Summary: Hermione cheated on Harry, with Draco! And now feels sorry for what she did. Will Harry take her back? How will Hermione cope? R&R! Songfic based Christina's Aguilera's song: Hurt**

**Bold italics: Lyrics**

**A/N: This song is so awesome. I think it's the next single for Christina off of her new album. IF YOU GUYS WANT TO HEAR IT I'LL HAVE IT ON MY MYSPACE PROFILE FOR A ABOUT A WEEK, JUST GO ONTO MY FAFICTION PROFILE AND MY MYSPACE PROFILE URL IS HIGHLIGHTED IN PURPLE SO JUST CLICK ON It AND THE SONG IS LOCATED IN A SILVER BOX ON THE LEFT SIDE! Ok happy reading, hope u like it!**

**Hurt**

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**_

_**You told me how proud you were, but I walked away**_

_**If only I knew what I know today**_

_**Ooh, ooh**_

It felt like it was so long ago, I can't really tell you when it happened, because it happened so fast and I don't want to be reminded of how long I've been away from him. I miss seeing those pair of emerald eyes staring right back at me that I became lost in them, and I miss running my hands through his raven hair, and tracing his scar with my finger, but now I can't do any of those things. He always told me he loved me and I couldn't say it back. If someone would've told me when we were together that I would be cheating against my boyfriend; Harry Potter with Draco Malfoy then I'll hex you into the next century, but truth be told I did, and I couldn't even predict the feelings of what I would feel when everything would be revealed.

Flashback not with Hermione's point of view…

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror one last time and then she heard a pop sound meaning someone apparated which sounded like it was in the living room. Hermione grinned because she knew who it was. She was really excited so she apparated herself into the living room instead of walking downstairs.

"Hey sexy," said Hermione to the man in front of her.

"Hi there," the man replied with his infamous smirk. He came closer to her and kissed her without question and she instantly responded by putting her arms around him. Hermione could feel the man smirking into the kiss and she started to unbutton his shirt and without a warning she apparated with him to her bedroom and in no time they were under the covers with their naked skins melting with each other.

Then all of a sudden they heard footsteps and Hermione gasped and broke away from the heated kiss, "Damn it Harry is back early!"

The man on top of her yelped in surprise and fumbled backwards but was still on the bed. But too late for them Harry came in and said, "Hey Hermione you--"

But instead of finishing his sentence he gasped in horror because right there on his bed was his girlfriend Hermione Granger with Draco Malfoy!

"Hermione what the bloody hell is going on here!" he asked outraged.

"What does it look like Potter?" Draco replied with a sneer.

"Draco!" Hermione replied.

Harry grew red in the face and glared daggers at both of them, "Draco now is it?"

"Harry please---"

But Harry ignored her, "Malfoy get the fuck out of my house and away from my girlfriend. I'll get back for you for this."

"Ooh I am real scared now Potter," he replied with another sneer and added a smirk.

But before Harry or Hermione can retort he disapperated, but what Harry and Hermione didn't notice because they were having a very heated staring contest that Malfoy dissaperated naked and his clothes where still all over the floor.

End of Flashback…

_**I would hold you in my arms**_

_**I would take the pain away**_

_**Thank you for all you've done**_

_**Forgive all your mistakes**_

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do**_

_**To hear your voice again**_

_**Sometimes I wanna call you**_

_**But I know you won't be there**_

There's nothing more than I rather do then to hug Harry with all my might and tell him how sorry I am for breaking his heart. What kind of person am I? He already had so much heartbreak in the past and I had to cause him more. I wish he could've forgiven me instead of walking out on me. But I know a simple sorry, an owl, a call, a hug, or a kiss, won't make anything better.

_**Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you**_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**_

**_And I've _****_hurt_****_ myself _****_by_****_ hurting you_**

Flashback (not in Hermione's point of view) moments after Harry found out…

"This is your fault!" Hermione screamed at Harry.

"My fault, how is it bloody my fault! You're the one who cheated on me!" Harry yelled back with if it was possible with a hurt, confused, and angry look on his face.

"How long have we been together Harry? Do the math! A year! A bloody year, you never kiss me anymore, you never hold me anymore, I can't wait forever. I have needs!" She yelled again with tears steaming down her face.

"So every time you feel like getting shagged and I am not there you rather sleep around with other men---"

"Man," interrupted Hermione.

"What?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I am not a whore Harry, and I've only slept with Draco."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh that makes it loads better. Out of all the blokes there is—not that I am telling you, you should be with other men—but with Draco bloody Malfoy? What the fuck could've possessed you to do that, let alone with _him_ I am your boyfriend remember?"

Even though Hermione hated of Harry's swearing, even since they were kids, she couldn't blame him. There was a silence between them and the tension was so high you can cut it with a knife.

End of flashback… (Now back to Hermione's point of view)

He didn't even know that that fight hurt me as much as it hurt him, but it doesn't matter now. I bet he already has moved on.

_**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit**_

_**Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss**_

_**And it's so hard to say goodbye**_

_**When it comes to this, oooh**_

What would've happen if I didn't go behind Harry's back? But I try hard not to think about it, because it will hurt me more, but I can't help it. I keep thinking that he could've proposed to me.

I let out a sob escape and wiped away the tears before they rolled down my cheeks.

But would I have said yes, if he did propose? Well now I would never know, because I never gave him the chance.

I still see Ron, Ginny and all Weasleys and when I am with them, they try and make sure that Harry won't be around because it would be too painful too look at him again. I am surprised that Ron and Ginny didn't react the way Harry did, which is good, because no one can live without friends and their support, but sometimes I just want to get away and lock myself in my room, with a bottle of firewhiskey, the fireplace turned on, my pajamas on, and Crookshanks curled up in my lap. Even though Harry said goodbye too me I didn't and I don't think I ever will.

_**Would you tell me I was wrong?**_

_**Would you help me understand?**_

_**Are you looking down upon me?**_

_**Are you proud of who I am?**_

Continuing from Flashback…

Finally Harry spoke, "How long has this been going on?"

Hermione seemed hesitant but answered, "A couple months," she replied quietly.

Harry sighed, which sounded real sad. He gave her a look that could kill and said, "Hermione don't come near me. I can't even look at you the same way, we're through."

"Harry wait, let's start over and talk about this without shouting," she tried to get his attention.

"No we're done here."

"Just like that? What about everything we've ever been through? You are just going to throw all that away?" She asked with the tears rolling faster down her cheeks.

By now he had his back facing her and she heard him sigh and said, "You should of that about that before you even touched Malfoy. Goodbye Hermione, have a nice life."

And he apparated with a loud pop (A/N: They didn't live together, this happened in Hermione's apartment).

End of Flashback…

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do**_

_**To have just one more chance**_

_**To look into your eyes**_

_**And see you looking back**_

There's not a day go by when I think about of him returning to me. I want someone to love me again. I want that warm feeling of his soft lips on mine and his hands exploring my body and his green eyes looking at me like they always do. I am just going to stop thinking about his eyes because when I start I can't stop, that's how mesmerizing they are. I am getting goose bumps just thinking about it. I know that now more than ever he won't take me back because he won't even look at me the same way, but hey a girl can still fantasize.

_**Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you**_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**_

**_And I've _****_hurt_****_ myself, ohh_**

I hate myself everyday because of that fight and the things we said, but particularly what I said. I mean seriously, how can I blame all of this on him? I am the one who chose to go behind his back and go to Draco, I am the one who didn't say no to Draco when he kissed me, touched me, or held me. I guess what I am really sorry for is not loving Harry the way he loved me. So to answer my question earlier: would I have said yes if he proposed? Probably not. So why do I want him back so bad? Maybe so I can learn to love him.

_**If I had just one more day**_

_**I would tell you how much that I've missed you**_

_**Since you've been away**_

_**Ooh, it's dangerous**_

_**It's so out of line**_

_**To try and turn back time**_

If I saw Harry now, I would tell him I want him back and that I missed him. If I had a time turner right at this second I would take back what I've done, but meddling with time is dangerous, like I learned in my third year, and I simply can't. The only person I know with time tuners is Professor McGonagall, so what would I say to her? 'Oh hi Professor I need a time turner so I wouldn't go behind my boyfriend's back with his arch enemy,' uh no. I have to try and move on and learn from my mistakes. What's done its done and I can't do anything about it.

_**I'm sorry for blaming you**_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**_

**_And I've _****_hurt_****_ myself _****_by_****_ hurting you_**

As much as I want too I can't take that fight away and the things I said. I understand if he never forgives me because of the fact that I blamed him or the fact that I was unfaithful. I'll never know if I could ever love him as much as he did me, but the worst part about all of this is that I've hurt myself as much as I hurt him, maybe even more and its killing me inside and out.

"I am sorry Harry," I whispered sadly.

---

**A/N: So what do you think? Don't worry she didn't kill herself. I know another songfic, but I can't help it, lol. Sorry if it wasn't so Harry and Hermione, because of the whole Draco thing, but it wouldn't really fit into the Draco and Hermione page either, so hope you guys understand. Ok so review thanks!**


End file.
